Ice Cold
by Reiko Tusami
Summary: [HieiOc] Hiei's been captured by a man that owns The Colosseum. He has to fight to survive and to get out. But can he with a psychotic freak girl staying with him in the prison. R
1. The Psychoticness of Prison

**Ice Cold**

Hi ppls This is just another little ficy from moi!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything what so ever. I am broke and have no money so don't sue me.

N e wayz here it is!

* * *

**The Psychoticness of Prison**

Hiei trudged through the snow of Eastern Makai. The snow crunched below his feet as he walked.

Why the hell did Koenma make him do this?

Oh, yeah, probation.

The wind whipped around him nicking his face lightly. The torrents of the snow were circling around his feet giving him frostbite.

Suddenly the crunching sound of feet being placed snow was all around him his head shot up to see several wolves surrounding him each bearing their fangs. They were Al Suuke Wolves. This brand of wolf demon was particularly vile. They were driven by bloodlust only to achieve their goals, and so had not for centuries upon centuries moved from it's base instincts, thus forcing them to stick in their animal forms. Their lean, deadly bodies were stealthy, able to blend in perfectly with the shadows of night and their blood, was acid.

Hiei's one thought.

_Beautiful._

There was a man in a black cloak covering every part of his body except his hand he hovered over the ground slightly and a pendant with a red jewel was swinging slowly in his clawed fingers. He grinned maliciously under the coat as the wolves attacked Hiei.

He was caught off guard as the wolves jumped him biting every part of flesh they could harbor into their fanged mouths. He struggled and kicked off three that buried their fangs into his legs sending them into a tree whining, swinging his sword as if trying to slash the wolves as two sank their fangs into his shoulder and arm.

The man in the cloak seemed to control the wolves as he swung the pendant as slow as he did before.

Blood stained the white snow as Hiei and the wolves fought. He managed to slice two in half and cut one's leg. The acid from the wolves' blood seemed to melt the snow and the grass under it.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound. Hiei covered his demon ears from the ear-piercing screech. It was like nails on a chalkboard, a dieing cat, a whining dog and a boy named Arthur. (That's a boy in my class with an annoying voice HAHA!)

The sound was pulsating through the necklace as the figure moved closer to Hiei and the wolves backed off. The figure kneeled down and grinned maliciously.

Then…

… Every thing went black

* * *

Hiei woke up with a splitting headache and pains in his limbs. He held his head as he sat up slightly. He looked up and over him was a girl crossing her legs and looking straight at him. 

She had black hair with some highlights of brown that went down her back her dark bangs fell over her jade green eyes that seemed to shine with happiness, she looked young and had a light tan on her skin. She oddly smelt like ash, dried blood, sweat and mixed with the scent of demons not of her own origin.

"Hey! Sleepy Head!" She said grinning ear to ear.

Hiei sat up holding his head. He looked around the cell that he had been placed. It was damp you could hear the dripping of water some where far off a small amount of sun light entered the room. The room was not at all decorated just two mattresses lay down in the corner one table with a chair and a single torch lit the room that hung on the left wall the cell was oddly dry, bars were at the front of the cell and the back was just a cement wall. Two guards simultaneously stood at the front of the cell decorating it all like a fairly luxurious prison cell.

"Where am I?" He growled at the guards who in turn didn't answer. He stood up and punched a wall leaving at dent mark with cracks in the cement he noticed his arms and legs were bandaged and his wrists had silver shackles on it but said nothing about it.

This was soon followed by a whistle.

"Man, your strong." The girl commented. He glanced over to her watching her stand up and dust off her tattered clothing. She wore a white spaghetti strap top that had dirt marks and singes at the hem. A silver Egyptian style armband clasped around her right arm, while the same silver shackles around her wrists, a bandage over her left cheek and two small silver rings in both ears. Her charcoal shorts were weather worn, torn and ripped odd places, a hip holster strapped around her thigh for her gun that was empty and around her neck was a string with three demon fangs.

"Where am I?" Hiei growled at the girl.

"Your in the Colosseum!" She smiled.

Hiei made a grunt sound and scuffed his shoes on the floor kicking one of the bars which made one of the guards look over.

"The what?" He asked glaring.

"You don't know!" She made a bewildered look and gapped at him then continued. "The Colosseum is an evil place ruled by an emperor named Raider, he captures strong demons to fight in the Colosseum for his own amusement of seeing someone die. The only way you can get out is to get high up in the ranks and earn enough money to get out. But no one has ever done it, any one that has gotten too high or gained enough money had some how died or killed in their last battle. The only way to get out is survive or die." She ended with a smile.

Weird…

He smirked. He could easily get out of this place; it was just like another dark tournament but more death.

"So… how was your day?" She asked making her voice sound childish.

"Hn."

"Oh so your not gonna talk to me now is that how it is!" She shouted pretending to feel hurt. Hiei looked at her with a face that said 'you're crazy.' "Well were over buster! Feel hurt and betrayed cause I'm with another man!" She ended with a childish smirk and a giggle. (HAHA!)

Hiei looked at her then turned to the guards.

"Is this an asylum?"

The guards stifled laughter while the girl stood there.

"Of course and your gonna be living with the girl who's gonna try and dissect you while your sleeping. I've always wanted to know who people look on the inside." She replied with an innocent look.

"Get me out of here…"

"Aww come on spikey yer gonna love the life here!" She said putting her arm around him.

He pulled her arm off. "Never touch me again onna." He said with a growl.

"Jeez… grumpy… Someone forgot to take their nap." She chided.

Hiei's hand went to grab the hilt of his katana…But it wasn't there (dun dun dun dun!)

He immediately growled and glared at the girl who still had an innocent look on her face. (Looks can be deceiving she's really a cold blooded killer bent on world domination… oh wait that's me… never mind.)

"Where's my katana?" He growled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She said with a 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look.

He growled at her in response.

"Quit it are you a dog or something!" She spat.

He tackled her sending her to the ground with a thump. He pinned her down to the floor with his arms locked around hers and his feet kept hers down as she struggled to get free. His face was dangerously close to hers so close their noses were almost touching. You could hear the low growl emitting from his throat and his blood red gaze on her innocent jade green eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed making her voice echo through the prison cells "IF YA WANNA MATE WITH ME ALEAST KNOW MY NAME!"

Hiei glared at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again. "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

Hiei quickly came off of her and ventured to the corner of the cell seeming to be very interested in his fingernails.

"Damn aggravating little devil hell demon of a woman." He muttered under his breath.

"Aww thanks spikey that really made my day!" She smiled.

Twitch.

"Never call me that." He glared at her.

She smiled in response. "Okey dokey smokey!"

Twitch.

"Can you be quiet?" He glared.

"Um… Okay."

…

…

…

…

"Sooooo… how was your day?"

He growled.

"Fine, fine no need to answer."

He was captured in a prison cell with a psycho manic who was seemingly going to dissect him and he didn't have his katana to hack her into to little tiny pieces. What a day… He glanced over at the girl who was playing with her shoes and taking the dirt out the grooves with a stick. She was by far the weirdest person He has ever met. But then… she was… highly… oh goddamnit she's a freaking weirdo from hell!

She looked up at him innocently and she caught him looking at her. She flashed a toothy grin that showed her small canine fangs and went back to playing with her shoes.

Goddamnit she looked innocent… He glared. Too innocent…

"You're staring to hard buddy."

"Hn."

"Aww come on spikey talk to me." She made a sad face.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Hn."

"Well I can do that to!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

He growled.

She growled.

He glared.

She glared.

"We can do this all day."

He glared harder 'Maybe if I stare at her long enough she'll blow up into little tiny pieces…'

Staaare!

Staaare!

Glare!

Glare harder!

Damn it's not working.

He walked around.

And She copied.

He lifted a hand.

She did the same.

He held up the middle finger.

She did the same, swirled it around and stuck out her tongue.

"STOP COPING ME!"

"Never!"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"NEVER!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL CHOP OFF ALL YOUR LIMBS!"

"Don't worry they're all prosthetic!"

"Really."

"No, I was just kidding!" She gave another grin.

"UGH! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" His voice echoed through the prison cells.

She quivered her upper lip and tears seemed to swell up in her eyes.

"I…w-was… j-just…trying t-to… be…f-friends…" She slumped to the floor and held her head in her hands.

He looked at her… A lump swell up in his throat… He felt bad…evil… and sorry… What is this feeling! Or maybe it's just really bad indigestion. Nah, it can't be it goes way past the stomach. Yeah, there's this whole tingly feeling. Oh well, moment of feeling bad is up.

He turned his back and walked to the corner.

"Oh my gosh! How can you be so cold?" Her head popped from the position with no tears what so ever on her face. He looked at her quirking one eyebrow.

"Oh, that's easy watch me." He turned his back to her again.

"Do you like wake up early in the morning and plan these things?"

Hiei huffed. Please like he needed to do that he was pure evil inside and out.

"You're so cold I bet you caused the Ice Age!"

"Hn. I wish I did."

"So you didn't cause the Ice Age?"

"No."

"Hmm… thought you did."

"Damare onna."

She had a smug look on her face and smirked. She first mouthed the word shaping it slowly with her mouth and sat back smirking and raising an eyebrow at him as if waiting for him to attack her.

He stood up properly and charged after her. She stood there she just had to wait till he came close enough.

One.

She took a stance.

Two.

He came closer.

Three.

She smirked and still had a smug look.

She held his shoulders so he couldn't use his hands and pressed down firmly on him mouth with hers. He gasped, his eyes widened and he felt her smile against his lips.

She pushed him off making him land on the floor on his butt. He looked at her a bit shocked and she stared the same.

She started to smile and then her cheeks started to puff as if she was holding in something. Then she burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hiei glared.

"You should see the look on your face!" She laughed.

He stood up. She blinked.

"Nani?"

He immediately pinned her to the wall. He was dangerously close to her and growled almost possessively. He had her locked down she couldn't move.

"Let- me- go!" She squirmed.

"Insolent wench." He growled.

"You're one to talk!" She shouted in his face.

He glared at her bearing his fangs almost itching to kill her. His blood red gaze darkened showing the demon with in him.

Man, if looks could kill she'd be dying way past oblivion.

"Nan-dayo omae-wa!"(Who the fuck do you think you are?) He shouted at her.

"Kono aitsu!"(You creep!) She shouted at him.

"Baka inu onna." He bared his fangs.

"Baka kaji youkai." She grinned and showed her small canine fangs.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Again." He said in a murderous tone.

"Kutabare shinjimae."(Fuck you and go to hell.) She hissed.

He gripped on to her shoulders almost breaking her bones. She sucked her teeth to endure the pain and glared at him.

"Kono ama." He growled and threw her down into the concrete floor.

"Baka ka." She hissed under her breath holding her shoulder and rotating it to ease the pain.

* * *

Me: Soo what cha people think? 

Me: It's kinda dumb isn't it?

Hiei: You made me get attacked by a pack of wolves, get captured and stay with an annoying bitch of a girl!

Me: Yeah so, deal with it she's a nice girl later on.

Hiei: I bet you're the bitch.

Me: Maybe.

Hiei: I hate you.

Me: I know you do sparky dat's why I have this! (Pulls out various guns and flamethrowers and bombs)

Hiei: Fuck…

I go and try and kill Hiei with various guns and flamethrowers and bombs.

Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY!

I stop chasing him.

Me: Good dog- I mean good Hiei. (Pats him on head).

Hiei: (grumble, grumble)

Me: Ok! Read and Review ppl!

Plz don't flame me!


	2. Oh No, It's A Gay!

HEEEYYYY! It's here ppl!

This one's kinda retarted but none the less...

**Kajihenge -Fire Demon**

**Karyuudo - Hunter**

**

* * *

**

Oh No, It's A Gay!

They stayed on separate sides of the room keeping to them selves. The girl (I have not mentioned her name yet, my gosh I should do that shouldn't I. Oh well you'll find out later on.) was tracing the grooves in the concrete to pass the time. Hiei was tapping his fingers on the floor making it echo slightly.

They haven't looked at each other for at least 4 hours straight. (And still going! Go Girl Go!) Their little scene was epic even for Hiei. He had been here for like what 1 hour maybe 1 and a half and he almost killed her. Damn you onna, damn you. She was so freaking annoying, he just wanted to skin the bitch alive and watch the blood drain from her veins before cutting open her pathetic muscles and snapping every bone in her body. (I think that's kinda harsh…)

Suddenly their attention turned to the bars. The sounds of footsteps were coming closer and echoing though the halls of the cells. Keys were jingling as the person walked along with the clanks from his boots. The girl rose up and waited anxiously for the person to come. She gripped the bars as if she was going to tear them off and pressed her head on the cool iron metal. (Not like that people ok just if you thinking that… you'll understand later.)

The person came up to the prison cell. He had spikeyish messy dark purple hair and bangs that almost cover his dark eyes. He had what it seemed a big trench coat with a white shirt under it and dark jeans with black boots. A smugish look appeared on his face as he looked at the girl. Hiei had an emotionless face and then looked over at the girl not making eye contact. Her eyes trailed to the guy's hip where a ring of various keys were.

"So… my little thief was waiting for me?" The man smoothly spoke.

"Pfft… In your dreams…" Her eyes still on the keys.

Hiei watched intently of what was going on. Was he going to be let out? Be free? Be able to get out of here with out being infected with the crazy? (Ok that was stupid.) Get his katana back and chop that girl into little tiny pieces?

"Aww… Little thief… waiting to get out?" He taunted.

"Just open the damn door!" She demanded. She shook up the bars making it rattle a little.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk my little pet… don't you know…" He grinned sort of evilly.

"Oh, shut your god damned mouth and open the door!"

He fingered the keys slightly making them jingle at hand waving them infront of her face taunting her. She reached out to it and tried to grab it but he pulled back at each turn.

"Give- Me- The- Damn- Keys!"

"Fight in The Colosseum again." He said.

"Again!" She shouted still trying to get the keys.

"You'll get out eventually if you do."

She paused for a moment placing a finger on her chin as if she was thinking and glanced over at Hiei he had been quiet for the longest while.

"Ok! If…" She paused and looked over at our most favourite kajihenge "Mister Spikey gets to fight!" she pointed.

Hiei looked up and glared at her.

Go to oblivion! Go to oblivion! Annoy Hades! Annoy King Emma! Go to hell!

"No." He said gritting his teeth.

"Aww… chicken and peas spikey…" She pouted while holding her hands in a begging form.

"Never." He glared

"Peas…"

"No."

"Chicken…"

"No."

"Chicken and peas…"

"No."

"TOMATO!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"He'll do it Zaider!"

"Good… Make sure you win Rie."(That's her name!)

"We will." She grinned.

He opened the cells the unlatching noise was heard and the screeching of the door being open.

Rie squealed with excitement. Yes finally out there on the road. She grabbed Hiei's hand and drew him up. She raced outside only to be stopped by two scythes infront of her.

"Aww man, can't you people make me run around like a mad idiot for once?" She whined.

The guards stayed silent and put down their scythes. Zaider came infront of them smirking.

"Don't disappoint me thief."

"I won't dumb ass." She smiled

Zaider walked off. Rie glared at his back mocking him in a deformed way. Hiei pulled his hand out of hers making her look towards him.

"What's the matta?" she asked innocently.

"You." He growled.

"Aren't you ready to fight?"

"Hn."

"Oh, it's gonna be fun." She smiled.

Too innocent… Glare…

The guards walked beside them leading them to the weapons chamber.

On Passing Hiei met an interesting friend. It was Oniki. He was a gay and guess who he had an affection for! Our very own Hiei-sama aka Mister Spikey!

"Yoo Hoo! Cutie!" He called.

Rie and Hiei's head turned to the cell. The man who was calling had on what seemed a purple kimono dropped of his shoulders and he had on make up and painted nails. He had black hair and dark eyes. His hair was caught up in a bun and had loose like strands. If you didn't take a double look you'd think it was a girl. (Think of dude in Inuyasha.)

"Hn."

"Oh, wow you look so sexy." He purred.

Twitch.

"Come let me see your beautiful face, handsome."

Twitch.

"Aww you're shy I love that in a man."

Twitch.

"I'll show you a good time better than that girl."

Twitch

"Hey!" Rie suddenly piped in. "Are you calling me ugly!"

"You could do well with a bath hon."

She sniffed her arm "Nuh uh!"

"So… are you single?" He purred at Hiei again.

Twitch.

Oniki reached out his hand to feel the fabric of Hiei's shirt. He twirled it in his hand feeling the fabric. Hiei growled and him.

"Oh, feisty."

Hiei took hold of his hand preparing to break it.

"Oh, beat me I've been naughty." He purred again.

Twitch.

He twisted his arm trying to break it. Apparently the guards decided to stop to talk to other guards.

"Oh, such a strong man…"

Twitch.

"What's you're name sweetie?" He asked making every word drip in lust.

"Hn. That's none of you're business okama." He growled. Hiei let go of his hand and threw it against the bars.

"Oh! I bet you'll do well in bed hon." He licked his bruised arm making Rie want to throw up.

"Damare." Hiei hissed.

"Oh, you making me feel nice all over." He purred and started to rub himself. (SOOO wrong Sooooo wrong! I can't believe I just wrote that!)

Twitch.

This place was definitely worse than hell… The horror… The gays… The psychos… The rapists…(Me: Cough Zaider Cough, Rie: Cough Hiei Cough)

"Visit me again stranger." He purred.

Twitch.

"And leave that girl and have some real fun with me."

Twitch!

"Later, handsome." He purred after him.

The guards had stopped talking and went back to lead them to the weapons chamber.

"Aww I think he likes you…" Rie smiled.

Twitch.

"Oh and what's your name Mister Spikey?" She asked.

Twitch.

"That's none of you're business." He said coldly.

"Sooooo you want me to call you Mister Spikey?"

Damn. She had got him fair and square.

"Hiei."

"Oh, Hiei" She smiled at him.

"Names Rie."

"I know."

"Soo… are you okama?" She asked out of the blue.

Hiei growled.

"Hee, hee just joking."

The guards pushed open the double doors showing every weapon imaginable to medieval times. (Yes, medieval they are in a Colosseum so yeah.)

They pushed them inside locking the doors.

"They are fools aren't they." Hiei grinned.

"Nope, they have trackers by these shackles and these shackles lessen our demon power enough for us not to escape." She said taking down a sword.

Hiei blinked, once, twice. Man he needed to blink some more, was this the same girl who acting like a jackass? Must be cause his vision is not blurring… Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Are you ok?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him from blinking so many times. I mean, who blinks that many times.

"Hn."

She gasped. "So you're not gonna talk to me now is it! Well who'd want you you're just a pathetic piece of-"

Hiei growled.

"Jeez… sorry… I got bored."

Nope she was still the same jackass. Hiei watched her trip over her own feet.

Yup, same jackass.

She threw a sword at Hiei that he caught instinctively. He looked at the sword and realized that it was his.

"Where did you find this?" He demanded.

"Right here." She pointed while putting on a sword to her lightweight armor.

Apparently they took their weapons to use in Colosseum and not able to use them outside of the arena.

"Damned bakas." He growled.

"You should find help." She said taking up some armor. "Talking to your self isn't healthy."

He growled.

"And so is growling like a dog."

He glared.

"But you can do that." She said and threw him some armor. "Here. You'll need it so put it on and don't be a spoiled brat." (UH OH! She called Hiei a spoiled brat! LOL! This is betta than infomercials!)

He glared at her again attempting to blow her up into pieces again.

Glare.

Glaarreee.

Glare harder.

Glare really hard.

Glared like you've never glared before.

Oh wait, I have a sword. ;;

Hiei swung his sword but she intercepted by holding her arm up and blocking it with her armor.

"Save it for that battle field, spikey."

He gritted his teeth.

"Damned inu onna."

"Damned kajihenge."

Hiei put on the armor and put his sword on his waist. They went back out the doors so the guards would lead them to the Colosseum.

On the way there! Our most favourite Jaganshi met his little friend Oniki again. And the guards just decided to stop again to have guard and guard chit-chat! (Why you ask? Cause it's my story and I want Hiei to feel pain! MWHAHAHAHA!)

"Ooohhh! My strong handsome man has come back!" Oniki called after Hiei.

Twitch.

"So baby, have you decided…" He purred.

Twitch.

"Ooohhh! The strong silent type, I'm loving him even more…"

Twitch.

"Oh, you MUST be good in bed."

Twi- Wait… He had a sword. Hiei had never been this slow… I'm becoming Kuwabara! Holy CRAP! Think Jaganshi! Don't become a baka and catch the crazy!

Breathe in and out slowly! Damn it Jaganshi you're not breathing! Ok! Repeat after… myself… er… I will stay a Jaganshi. I will stay a Jaganshi. I will stay- ' Talking to your self isn't healthy.' What she said suddenly popped into his head. She was leaning on the wall humming so sadistic tune while Oniki was fondling him.

Holy! Ack! Get away from okama. He came closer to the other side of the wall where Rie was. He grabbed the hilt of his sword tapping his fingers on it slightly.

"So… How's your boyfriend?" She asked.

He glared.

"Sorry! Just asking!" She put up her hands in defense.

The guards stopped talking and went back to leading them to the Colosseum entrance.

They finally reached two giant doors that were about six Hiei's in height. The guards pulled on this chain pulley to open the doors.

Hiei squinted and put his hand up as the bright light shone through. The sound of crowds roaring and chanting was heard as they were pushed on to the desert arena.

Rie waved her hand and people cheered. Apparently people loved her and her fighting in the arena.

The steel gates around them were opening up showing demons of all different kinds. They both took a stance and pulled their swords out of their sheaths and held their ground

"Ready spikey?" She said smiling and raising an eyebrow

Hiei glared.

"Joking," She chuckled. "Oh great Hiei, are you ready?"

"Hn."

She smiled again. "Thought so."

She jumped up and landed on the backs of two demons cutting of their heads and flipping off to turn around and cut another in half. She came down in a crouch like stance in an eagle like form she smirked having blood rain over the field.

Hiei charged after one stabbing it through and charging till three more came on to the sword like a kabob then he sliced them down. He whipped around and cut of another's head that was coming after him. He disappeared and reappeared beside Rie who was kneeling down and waiting.

"Cool trick." She said digging the dirt from under her nail. "Teach me it sometime." She smirked and stood up brushing off her clothes. The demons were still on the field apparently too afraid to attack.

"Hn." He looked in another direction.

"Aww. Mad at me again?" She made an innocent look.

Hiei scoffed and kicked up some dirt on to her shoes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She waved a finger. "You're boyfriend wouldn't like it if I told him you liked girls."

Hiei glared at her and she smiled in return before turning around to go and kill another demon. She looked like a manic on the loose. Seriously. She looked more of a manic than Yusuke. Scary… But then she attacked like a thief maybe that's how she got that name. Yeah she was short a little shorter than him. That made him feel good now. Finally someone shorter than him…;;

She sliced them down one by one, flipping and skidding around. She really looked like Yusuke maybe it was his long lost sister or something.

"Hn." Hiei felt lazy. He didn't feel like killing anything just yet. Just a few demons like 5 or 6 but not as many as her.

She just ran around the arena killing everything in sight. And, well, He just sat at the edge watching her. Pretty soon she had killed all of them blood drenched the floor and she stood there with he sword slung over her shoulder smirking and showing her canine teeth at him. Her clothes were a little blood stained but covered up from the armor and her hair a little messier than before. The people cheered harder roaring and shouting at her elated and excited, they threw random things.

Copper like coins had been thrown into the arena hitting Hiei.

"Are they attempting to pummel us with these things?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. "No stupid, it's money."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

_Money?_

What the hell is money? He rather not ask to make a fool of himself. (Damn jackass…)

She randomly started to take up all the money on the arena running around like a mad baka shoving the coins into a bag that only kami knows where she got it.

After taking up all the coins in the arena she slung the bag over her shoulder and looked up to where the emperor sat something flashed in her eyes she looked over at Hiei who had jumped of his seat to get out of the arena.

They walked back to the exit silently. The guards walked with them to their cell. On the way there… Hiei met his little friend again (YES! Again!)

"Oh, you won a battle for me I'm flattered." He batted his eyelashes.

Twitch.

"My man's strong."

Hiei grabbed the hilt of his katana and hit it against the bars. It vibrated but it didn't break echoing through the cells. Oniki was frightened and Rie was smirking she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't ever touch me or speak to me again pathetic excuse for a demon." Hiei hissed dangerously.

Oniki backed into the cell and Rie laughed at him pointing her hand and showed her victory.

They put back the armor and weapons back silently walking to their cell.

"Sooooo… How was you're day?" She suddenly piped up.

"Hn."

"That bad huh?"

"Hn."

"I would die if that ever happened to me."

"Hn."

"Really. I didn't know."

"Hn."

"Ok."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Hiei glared.

She glared.

Hiei clenched his fist.

She clenched her fist.

"Onna."

"Kajihenge."

"Hn."

"Ok, I'll stop." She chuckled. "It's so easy to annoy you karyuudo."

They were pushed violently into their cell. Hiei growled as usual.

"Chill out and get used to it." She said plopping down on the mattress her breaths came in little puffs blowing up hair.

Hiei stared at her then at his own mattress. Was he supposed to sleep on that? He decided to stay in a little corner. Before he knew it she had fallen asleep her breaths were shallow and uneven. He could detect what type of demon she was now. A wolf.

Said wolf scratched the mattress and shifted in her sleep. Wolves usually were close to their pack and never were as clumsy as her and usually always on guard. They rarely ever got captured because of the packs that they live in. She was different from a wolf in every way. Which made him wonder what type of demon is she…

She didn't have any ears or tail and her body didn't seem to be different from a regular ningen. He couldn't really detect if she was a human or demon with these shackles on him that lessened his power. Oh well he didn't really care and the girl didn't seem like much of a threat to him any way.

He'll just sleep he didn't really care but maybe this was all a dream. Why the hell would he have a dream like this? Maybe this is a dream… hopefully.

* * *

Sooo... the gay thingis just stupid. I have nothing against them or anything. 

It's just my phobia... I'm homophobic... scared to death by em...

Plz don't flame me! Oh, and I want 10 reviews before I write the next chapter! So yeah...

Now press the little button right on the left side and submit a review!


End file.
